


Enseñame a sentir

by Juicepaupau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Manipulation, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hogwarts Second Year, Horcruxes, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Kissing, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicepaupau/pseuds/Juicepaupau
Summary: Harry creía que su vida había cambiado cuando conoció el mundo mágico, lo que el aun no sabía era que en su segundo año, su forma de verla cambiaria totalmente. Los ataques en el colegio son un misterio casi imposible de resolver para los maestros y el director, pero todo cambia cuando encuentra el diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry - El Lado Oscuro de la Fama





	Enseñame a sentir

**Author's Note:**

> Harry creía que su vida había cambiado cuando conoció el mundo mágico, lo que el aun no sabía era que en su segundo año, su forma de verla cambiaria totalmente. Los ataques en el colegio son un misterio casi imposible de resolver para los maestros y el director, pero todo cambia cuando encuentra el diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle.
> 
> Pársel en itálica.
> 
> Es mi segunto fic y mi primer Tomarry, espero que les guste. Disculpen los errores.

Cuando Harry comenzó a escribir en el diario de Tom, jamás espero enterarse de tantas cosas, tan solo acordarse de lo que ahora sabia, era suficiente para sentir su magia queriendo salir, lista para atacar a aquel que les había hecho tanto daño, aquel que le había dicho tantas mentiras a todo el mundo, Albus Dumbledore.

-Ese hijo de puta- no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta. 

Por suerte Ron estaba dormido junto al profesor que ya estaba en la cabina cuando llegaron, Remus Lupin dijo Hermione que se llamaba, su amiga se encontraba ausente, pues había ido a comprar dulces al carrito, durante todo lo que llevaban en el tren, no había parado de insistir en comprarle por lo menos un dulce por su cumpleaños número trece.

Solo el pensar en el nombre del director lo asqueaba y lo enfadaba a más no poder, Harry se sentía tonto al recordar todo en lo que le había creído a ese viejo decrepito. Podía recordar con claridad el día en que se enteró de todo, aún podía sentir los vellos de sus brazos erizados por lo que Tom le enseño aquel día.

Todo comenzó cuando, en su segundo año, después de su horario de clases, decidió ir a la biblioteca solo para escribirle a Tom en el diario, pues no había podido hacerlo en todo el día por no poder estar un momento a solas. Logró escabullirse de sus amigos después de la última clase, así que, a paso apresurado consiguió llegar a la biblioteca sin ser seguido por nadie, a raíz de los ataques, sus compañeros no lo dejaban solo, ya sea por miedo o prevención, eso le daba igual, con la compañía de Tom, sus compañeros idiotas no podían importarle menos. Decidió que encontrar un rincón en donde nadie lo molestara, sería la mejor opción.

Se sentía nervioso, como si algo importante estuviera a punto de suceder. No podía explicar el por qué, pero sabía que pasaría. Cuando pudo sentarse en una mesa, seguro de que nadie lo podían ver, sacó el diario, su pluma y un tintero, habían pasado un par de meses desde que tenía el diario y a pesar de que creía que él y Tom se tenían confianza, no se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre la cámara de los secretos. 

Pero ahora, sentía que debía preguntarle. La noche anterior, más de sus compañeros habían sido petrificados. Ya no sabía qué hacer, en donde buscar, Ron y Hermione también se habían quedado sin ideas. Así que, preparándose mentalmente para ser ignorado por el Slytherin, se dispuso a escribirle.

“Hola Tom, soy Harry” escribió.

Posiblemente ir directo al grano sería la mejor opción.

“Quería preguntarte sobre los casos de personas petrificadas que están ocurriendo en el colegio” continuó.

Listo, ahora solo restaba esperar la respuesta de Tom.

“¿Quién más podrías ser con esa letra?” apareció sobre la hoja.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, nunca lo dejaba en paz por su desordenada letra.

“Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿tú cómo estás?”

El sarcasmo de Tom hizo sonrojar un poco a Harry, tal vez debió ir un poco más lento.

“¿Hablas sobre tus compañeros de colegio? ¿Qué información tendría yo sobre eso?” continuó.

Muy buena pregunta, eso mismo quería saber Harry. Nunca estaría seguro de si se arrepentiría o no de haberle hecho la siguiente interrogante.

“Quería saber si tú sabes algo acerca de la cámara de los secretos”

Ya está, lo había soltado, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero no podía quedarse así, sin hacer nada por sus compañeros. Hermione le decía que tenía un complejo de héroe.

La tinta de sus palabras ya había desaparecido y Tom no le contestaba. Lo sabía, no debió de haber preguntado. Estaba a punto de escribirle que lo sentía, cuando vio aparecer la corta respuesta de Tom.

“Sí”

Sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo, incluso palideció un poco, el único pensamiento coherente en su cabeza era que se alegraba de haber escogido ese lugar, si alguien lo llegara a ver pensaría que estaba a punto de vomitar, y tal vez así era.

Ya había llegado hasta ahí, no se echaría atrás, necesitaba saber, le gustara la respuesta o no.

“¿Podrías contarme sobre ella?”

Soltó la pluma y se quedó observando el diario, esperando una respuesta, ¿Y si Tom se había enojado con él? ¿Las preguntas que le hizo fueron imprudentes? Tom siempre le decía que tenía que analizar las cosas antes de decirlas. De nuevo le había ganado la curiosidad y él a diferencia de sus compañeros Gryffindor, no era un león que estuviera dispuesto a morir por solo una simple pregunta.

Después de unos segundos que le parecieron interminables, Tom finalmente le respondió.

“No”

Bien, definitivamente lo había echado a perder, había molestado a Tom y ahora no iba a poder averiguar nada sobre la cámara de los secretos. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando vio que estaba respondiéndole de nuevo.

“Pero sí puedo mostrarte”

¿Mostrarle? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso alguien dentro de un diario? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Bueno, en realidad si, después de todo estaba hablando con un diario, pero no estamos hablando de eso. Puso atención en cuanto Tom le comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

“Pero para eso tengo que llevarte 50 años en el pasado, al 13 de junio de 1943”

Harry definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada, pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas muy pronto, pues el diario de Tom comenzó a brillar intensamente, sin pensar en lo que significaba, intento cubrirlo para que nadie cerca viera la luz salir de este, pero cuando lo toco, sintió un tirón en sus brazos y todo su cuerpo fue jalado dentro del diario.

Cuando recupero la conciencia le costó ubicarse por un momento. Estaba parado en medio de un pasillo, sabía que estaba en Hogwarts, pero no estaba seguro de en dónde. De pronto escucho pasos apresurados a su izquierda al final del pasillo, intento esconderse, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio a un chico doblar la esquina del pasillo. 

Se quedó en shock, ese chico era hermoso, con su cabello oscuro, perfectamente peinado, piel blanca, ojos azules, nunca lo había visto antes. Estaba caminando directamente hacia él y parecía enojado, salió del shock inicial al darse cuenta de que no se había escondido, pero antes de que siquiera lograra procesar lo que estaba pasando, el furioso chico paso a través de su cuerpo como si él no estuviera ahí.

Por un momento pensó que había muerto, ¿cómo sería posible algo así sin ser un fantasma? Pero luego recordó las palabras de Tom, le dijo que le enseñaría lo que sabía sobre la cámara de los secretos, ¿esta era una forma de enseñárselo? 

Se giró para poder ver a dónde se dirigía el chico, estaba caminando muy rápido, y se veía muy molesto. Corrió para ir junto a él... ¿Y quién era él? ¿Era Tom Riddle? Le parecía que sí.

Vio como este desaceleraba el paso cuando llegaron a unas escaleras muy cortas, Tom subió hasta la mitad y Harry decidido quedarse al pie de estas. Se notaba furioso. No, furioso era poco comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus compañeros de colegio habían estado sufriendo ataques por culpa de un monstruo que rondaba los pasillos de la escuela, y aunque le gustaría tomar el crédito, el no había sido el responsable de ninguna. 

Bueno, ninguna era un decir, él no fue el responsable de ninguno de los ataques, pero la muerte de Myrtle sí que había sido cosa suya, pero, ¿quién iba a lamentar su muerte?, sus padres quizá, pero por Merlín que esa chica había sido un dolor de cabeza, por lo menos le había servido de algo. Pero eso no era lo que le tenía inquieto, era el hecho de que alguien más había muerto ese mismo día y no fue a causa suya. Esperaba poder conseguir respuestas esa misma noche, su intuición le decía que las tendría.

Harry estuvo unos segundos observando a Tom, aún se veía molesto, estaba un poco agitado. Se escuchó ruido arriba de las escaleras, eso hizo que Tom cambiara por completo de expresión, a una neutral, tal vez incluso mostraba preocupación. 

Regresó su mirada a la parte de arriba de las escaleras justo en el momento en que se abría una puerta, salieron dos personas cargando una camilla ocupada por alguien cubierto por una sábana blanca. A Harry se le contrajo el estómago y le dieron escalofríos, la persona de la camilla estaba muerta. 

\- ¡Riddle! – Se escuchó que llamaban al chico, y Harry se sintió aliviado al poder confirmar que ese hermoso muchacho era Tom.

-Profesor Dumbledore- Harry volteó a verlo tan rápido que le dolió el cuello, el director se veía un poco más joven que cuando lo había conocido.

-Tom, ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de los dormitorios? Ya casi es el toque de queda - Dumbledore sonaba cansado y molesto.

-Lo siento profesor, es solo que he estado preocupado, necesitaba saber si los rumores eran verdad, sobre la criatura que ha atacado a los alumnos en el colegio - su voz era suave y dejaba ver preocupación, esperó a que el profesor le respondiera amablemente que esas no eran horas para vagar por el colegio, pero cuando vio a Dumbledore, casi se olvida de respirar de la impresión.

La expresión en la cara de Dumbledore no era la que el había conocido en su anterior año de un director amable y cariñoso. No… su cara tenía grabada el odio puro, repulsión, furia. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Por favor Tom, los dos sabemos que es tu culpa que todo esto esté pasando - Dumbledore destilaba veneno con sus palabras.

Sin embargo, Tom no se quedó atrás, su cara se había transformado a una expresión de furia, nuevamente.

-Disculpe profesor, pero me cuesta un poco entender, por qué suceden estos ataques teniendo a un mago tan poderoso, como suelen decir, como mentor en esta escuela y aun me cuesta más entender, por qué se involucró la cámara de los secretos, cuando usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que estos ataques no tienen nada que ver con Salazar - El veneno e ironía en las palabras de Tom eran intensos. En ese momento Harry solo esperaba a ver qué pasaba, ¿Tom le estaba confirmando que él abrió la cámara de los secretos? ¿Cómo es que esta no tenía nada que ver? 

-Tú solo causaste esto Tom, lo que hiciste no será olvidado, y yo haré que te arrepientas - Dumbledore le regaló una última mirada de desprecio a Tom, para después dar media vuelta e irse por el otro pasillo. 

\- Maldita cabra loca - el repentino uso de pársel por parte de Tom le dio a Harry el sobresalto que necesitaba para procesar lo que acababa de ver.

¿Pero qué exactamente acababa de ver? Estaba tan perdido como cuando llegó. Quería saber de dónde venía todo el odio de Dumbledore hacia Tom.

El Slytherin empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria al profesor. No podía creer lo que ese viejo loco le había dicho, ¿Acaso la edad lo había hecho perder la cabeza? 

De todos modos, debía ir con Hagrid para poder contarle que es lo que estaba planeando hacer el Profesor.

Harry no sabía a donde iba Tom, pero no sé quedaría con las dudas, eran demasiadas como para ignorarlas. Si Tom había querido enseñarle eso era por una razón y esperaba poder quedarse hasta poder resolverlas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del viejo desván dónde se encontraba Hagrid, en el cual guardaba a su joven acromántula en un baúl, tocó suavemente para avisar de su llegada a su amigo, abrió la puerta cuando escuchó una confirmación desde dentro.

Dentro de este, Harry vio a Hagrid mucho más joven a como él lo conocía, sin embargo, todavía era enorme en comparación a un estudiante común. 

\- ¡Tom! No esperaba verte tan tarde, ¿pudiste averiguar lo que querías sobre los ataques? - ahora Harry no estaba tan sorprendido, tenía sentido que Hagrid tuviera algo que ver, después de todo, él era el que más información les había dado sobre los que había pasado hace cincuenta años. 

-Créeme Hagrid, a pesar de que hubiera preferido equivocarme, no es nada diferente a lo que ya sospechaba, algunas veces odio tener razón todo el tiempo - la frustración que sentía se podía ver claramente, paso la mano por su espeso cabello negro, despeinándolo un poco en él proceso. A pesar de la situación, Harry no pudo evitar distraerse por ese gesto y quedarse hipnotizado un momento por eso, no había pensado en eso cuando llegó, pero le ponía nervioso lo guapo que era Tom.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando Hagrid le respondió a Tom. ¡Concéntrate Harry! Se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Entonces lo que dijiste era verdad, Dumbledore es el culpable de los ataques que han estado ocurriendo en las escuela - Harry no estaba listo para esa impactante revelación, no podía ser verdad, porque si lo era, eso significaba que todo lo que había estado viviendo en el colegio, todas sus dudas sobre él mismo, el que sus compañeros no dejarán de vigilado porque creían que él era el heredero de Slytherin, todo era culpa del director de Hogwarts.

-Me temo que lo es Hagrid, esa vieja cabra ha estado provocando los ataques - lástima, le había robado la oportunidad de hacerlo el mismo - Sembrando los rumores sobre la cámara de los secretos para lograr inculparme, como si alguien pudiera ganarme en mi propio juego, patético- realmente Tom no estaba preocupado por las amenazas del profesor de transfiguraciones, a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts había logrado crear una reputación de alumno modelo que, estaba seguro, ni Dumbledore podría romper.

-Algo no me cuadra Tom, creí que el profesor Dumbledore solo te vigilaba por como tratabas a tus compañeros en él orfanato - alguien tenía que darle un premio por ser los suficientemente benévolo como para no maldecir al semigigante por ser tan inepto.

-Sabes bien que él tiene más razones para odiarme además de algo tan insignificante como eso- su voz no delataba la impaciencia que sentía por tener que explicarlo todo siempre.

\- ¡Es verdad! Lo descubriste junto a Gellert Grindelwald durante una redada en un pueblo muggle el verano pasado - dijo fuertemente Hagrid, Tom respiró hondo para calmarse, Merlín dale paciencia.

-Si quisiera que alguien se entrara de eso lo habría gritado yo mismo - a veces se preguntaba por qué se relacionaba con los Gryffindor como Hagrid. Bueno, a decir verdad, ya recordaba por qué.

Después de escuchar todo los que decían, Harry no podía creer que fuera cierto, según Hermione, Gellert Grindelwald había sido el mago oscuro antes de Voldemort, había matado y torturado a muchos muggles e hijos de muggles en la guerra. El cómo había llegado a esta situación era una buena pregunta, pero no era lo importante, estaba preocupado por Tom, Dumbledore lo había amenazado y se veía demasiado enojado como para ser solo un juego, pero Ron había visto un trofeo de servicios especiales con él nombre de Tom Riddle en él. ¿Eso quería decir que logró escapar de las amenazas del profesor?

-Hagrid, te vine a buscar para pedirte algo en concreto- la fría sonrisa en la cara del Slytherin no presagiaba nada bueno- Sé que en ese baúl que está detrás de ti tienes una acromántula- Para ese momento, Hagrid había adoptado una postura protectora enfrente del baúl detrás de él.

-No- a pesar del tamaño de su cuerpo y su intento de proteger del baúl, la negativa por parte del Gryffindor fue débil e insegura, incluso casi temerosa.

-Por favor Hagrid, ¿Después de todo lo que he estado haciendo por ti, no puedes solo ayudarme está vez? - el tono suplicante podría sonar real para alguien ajeno a Tom, pero Harry podía ver muy bien detrás de esas palabras- solo tienes que soltarla, nadie la lastimara- el de ojos verdes no podía creer que estaba tratando de convencer al otro de darle su acromántula.

Aún con las anteriores palabras el dueño del arácnido no se movió ni un poco de su lugar, Aragog era una araña especial. Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo estás pensando demasiado, míralo de esta forma, podemos lograr que Aragog se escape del colegio, ¿no es así? Y no querrás que Dumbledore siga provocando más ataques sabiendo que tú pudiste haberlos evitado- después de esas palabras Tom vio como el cuerpo de Hagrid se relajaba y se movía a un poco para dejar el baúl desprotegido.

El Slytherin no pudo evitar notar que persuadirlo había sido demasiado fácil, la culpa y la oportunidad de salvar a los demás siempre funciona con los Gryffindor, que idiotas.

-Excelente Hagrid, ahora solo nos queda...- su voz se desvaneció, todo comenzó a verse borroso para Harry y dejó de escucharlo, vio como la imagen de Tom se desvanecía poco a poco junto a todo a su alrededor, quiso agarrarse de Tom, no quería que terminara aún, ¡necesitaba saber más!

Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, no pudo sostenerse de nada y todo desapareció a su alrededor. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sentado de nuevo en la biblioteca, le tomo unos momentos asimilar todo lo que había visto, no podía ser verdad, Tom no le mentiría... Tal vez sí lo haría, pero no así, estaba convencido de que lo que había visto sí había pasado. Esto significaba que Dumbledore era el que estaba causando todos los ataques, pero entonces ¿de quién era la voz que escuchaba cada vez que ocurría un ataque?, o ¿por qué apareció este diario?, tenía demasiadas preguntas sin resolver aún.

Según lo que le mostró Tom, había usado a una bestia de Hagrid para inculparlo, bien ahora estaba un poco enojado, uso a Hagrid para que se echara la culpa y salir como el que resolvió el problema, tan imposiblemente. 

También estaba esa nueva información que había escuchado decir a Tom y que además había escuchado, él abrió la cámara de los secretos y hablaba pársel, como él, eso le inquietaba y a la vez le daba alivio, no era el único.

Respiró hondo y volteo a ver el diario que aún estaba encima de las mesas, tomó su pluma, la mojó en tinta y se dispuso a escribir.

“Lo que acabas de mostrarme, ¿quiere decir que Dumbledore es quien está repitiendo los ataques y de nuevo está usando de excusa la cámara de los secretos para hacerme parecer él culpable?”

Esperaba que le respondiera, pues esa no era su única pregunta

“¿Y cómo pudiste hacer que expulsaran a Hagrid?, es injusto”

Después de todo, Hagrid le había dicho que lo habían expulsado en su tercer año en Hogwarts.

“Así es, Harry, ese hombre no hace más que jugar con la gente a su alrededor para quitarlos de su camino”

No creía poder estar más enojado como ahora, lo habían usado, mintiéndole y haciéndole creer que en Hogwarts estaba seguro.

“Mi lindo e ingenuo Harry, a veces el fin justifica los medios”

Maldición, Tom siempre le decía muchas cosas, pero nunca concretaba ninguna de ellas, solo lo dejaba con más dudas.

“Pero tú te libraste de él, ¿Cierto? No entiendo Tom, ¿Qué podría tener él en contra mía? Ni siquiera sabía de este mundo antes de llegar a esta escuela”

Estaba asustado, si no estaba seguro aquí, ¿en dónde más lo estaría?

“Entiendo que el fin era detener los ataques, pero te llevaste a Hagrid de por medio, no me pareció bien”

“Oh, mi querido Harry, tenemos más en común de lo que crees”

No era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero que le dijera “querido” lo calmó considerablemente, aun así, no le estaba respondiendo sus preguntas.

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

Y esperó la respuesta, pero antes si quiera de poder soltar la pluma escuchó su nombre.

\- ¡Harry! - era la voz de Ron dentro de la biblioteca - ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás? - sonaba asustado y un poco preocupado.

Harry comenzó a recoger sus cosas, cerró el diario que no le dio ninguna respuesta a su última pregunta, cuando estaba por terminar, vio a su amigo pelirrojo doblar en una estantería que estaba a unos metros de su mesa.

-Harry, ¡llevo horas buscándote! Creí que algo te había pasado- se acercaba más a la mesa de Harry mientras hablaba.

-Lo siento Ron, vine a hablar con Tom aquí para que nadie viera el diario, ¿Pasó algo? - cuando su amigo estaba más cerca de él pudo notar lo pálido y sudoroso que se veía.

-No me lo vas a creer, ni yo mismo sé que está pasando, mientras Hermione y yo estábamos buscándote nos separamos un momento, y la perdí de vista, media hora después, la profesora McGonagall me encontró y me preguntó por ti, y se asustó cuando le dije que no te encontraba- Ron respiraba fuerte y se veía agitado - La profesora me dijo que hubo otro ataque Harry, y… esta vez fue Hermione- el silencio ensordecedor que vino después de eso fue insoportable.

Hermione, su mejor amiga, la habían petrificado, y todo por culpa del maldito director. Se sintió enfurecer y sintió un tirón en el fondo de su estómago, sus dedos adormecidos, su magia agitada queriendo liberarse, estaba a punto de salir corriendo a la enfermería, pero Ron lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera moverse.

\- ¡Espera! Eso no es ni la mitad, ellos creen que fuiste tú Harry, la encontraron en la biblioteca y no había nadie más aquí cuando la hallaron y tú no estabas por ningún lado- en este punto Ron había dejado de gritar como cuando lo encontró, ahora trataba de hablar bajo y volteaba a todos lados para ver que nadie estuviera viéndolos.

-Pero ¿cómo voy a ser yo Ron?, tu no les crees ¿verdad? ¡Te acabo de decir que estaba hablando con Tom! - la situación era simplemente irreal, como había pasado de estar hablando esa misma tarde con Hermione a que ahora creyeran que había provocado el ataque, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era crucial para poder demostrar su inocencia.

-Por supuesto que te creo Harry, pero no quiero que te encuentren, ni creo que los ataques vayan a parar a menos que resolvamos lo que está pasando- que Ron estuviera de su lado lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder pensar con calma que hacer -Por cierto, Harry, ¿cómo es que no te encontraron en el momento del ataque de Hermione? - no había duda en su voz, solo curiosidad por saber que había pasado.

Procedió a contarle todo lo que Tom le había dicho y mostrado que había ocurrido hace cincuenta años, a pesar de la indignación por lo de Hagrid y el shock por saber lo que el director Dumbledore estaba planeando, estuvo de acuerdo con Harry en buscar una solución lo más rápido posible, antes de que encontraran a Harry y lo matarán, o peor, que lo expulsaran.

Salieron de la biblioteca sin que nadie los viera, no fue tarea difícil, ya que eran cerca de las ocho y media y casi no había alumnos fuera de sus casas, menos con la situación actual. Corrieron por los pasillos hasta casi llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor para buscar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. En el camino, Ron le contó que fue a ver a Hermione a la enfermería, ella tenía un espejo y un pedazo de papel con ella, se lo mostró y le dijo que se trataba de un basilisco, su amiga había descubierto qué criatura habitaba la cámara de los secretos. 

Estaban a unos metros de llegar a la sala común pero antes de doblar una esquina, escucharon voces y había muchas antorchas encendidas, así que pararon antes de ser vistos y decidieron esconderse y esperar. Pero al escuchar las voces de los profesores decidieron acercarse un poco más para escuchar. Al asomarse pudieron ver al director, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, la enfermera Pomfrey y Filtch, todos observaban la frase en la pared escrita con sangre. Tan solo leerla los dos amigos sintieron escalofríos.

"Su esqueleto yacerá en la cámara para siempre" 

-Me temo que ya no podemos manejar esta situación- La profesora de transfiguraciones estaba de frente a los demás profesores y se veía preocupada.

-Pero que ha pasado ahora Minerva, ¿hubo otro ataque? - todos lucían como si acabaran de llegar al lugar e igual de preocupados.

-No, algo mucho peor me temo, el monstruo se ha llevado a una alumna Poppy- cuando estaba a punto de continuar explicando la situación el director decidió interrumpirla.

-Por favor, no hay que alterarse, tal vez solo es un malentendido, la señorita puede estar vagando por los pasillos y de casualidad apareció este mensaje- el tono del profesor Dumbledore era algo nervioso -Hay que centrarnos en lo importante, el señor Potter aún no es encontrado y no podemos dejarlo suelto por la escuela con la posibilidad de otro ataque- Harry que conocía las intenciones de esa vieja cabra pudo distinguir como trataba de desviar la atención de los demás profesores.

Por el otro lado del pasillo se escucharon pasos para después revelar que eran del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Lo lamento, como vuela el tiempo, ¿de qué me perdí? - preguntó un poco agitado y risueño. Tan idiota como siempre, pensó Harry.

-El monstruo ha secuestrado a una alumna, supongo que está es tu oportunidad de hacerte el héroe de nuevo, ¿no decías el otro día que sabías bien dónde quedaba la entrada a la cámara de los secretos? - la voz llena de ironía del profesor Snape hizo tragar en seco al profesor Lockhart.

\- ¡Excelente! Todo resuelto entonces, sigan con las patrullas nocturnas, hay que encontrar al señor Potter, que pasen buenas noches- con esas últimas palabras Dumbledore se fue del lugar con Filtch detrás de él, dejando un tenso silencio alrededor de los profesores.

-Pero ¿a quién se llevó el monstruo Minerva? - la enfermera ya no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-Ginny Weasley- tan solo decir el nombre, Harry volteo a ver a su amigo para comprobar que estuviera bien y no hiciera ningún ruido. Al ver que Ron estaba a punto de gritar, le tapó la boca.

-Shhh- lo calló suavemente, volteo a ver a los profesores para poder saber en qué momento irse.

\- ¡Bueno! Yo- tengo que- sí…- Lockhart había balbuceado y reído nerviosamente antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Los profesores y la enfermera lo vieron irse con diferentes grados de indignación en sus rostros para a continuación marcharse de ahí también. McGonagall lanzó un Tergeo a la pared que contenía el mensaje y se marchó también.

-Vamos Ron, hay que seguir a Lockhart, será un idiota, pero tal vez intente acceder a la cámara- tomó a su amigo por el brazo pues aún seguía en un pequeño shock y se lo llevó para seguir al profesor, no tenían tiempo de ir por la capa, tenían que apurarse.

Ya no quedaban estudiantes en los pasillos y no se toparon a ningún profesor tampoco. Para cuando llegaron al salón de DCAO, Ron estaba mejor, pero seguía pálido por la preocupación.

\- ¡Profesor! Tenemos información que...- paro de hablar cuando entraron a la oficina y vio que el maestro estaba frenético tratando de guardar todas sus cosas en su baúl. Asustado, Lockhart se paralizó un momento al verlos - ¿Qué está haciendo? - el de lentes estaba desconcertado, ¿a dónde creía iba ese idiota?

\- ¿Está tratando de huir? ¡Pero si es el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras! Se supone que debe de ayudar ¡No puede huir! - gritó el pelirrojo, esto era el colmo para los Gryffindor, no podía ser tan idiota. 

Al ver que solo eran alumnos se relajó y siguió guardando sus cosas.

-Es una lástima lo de la niña, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, lo más probable es que ya esté muerta- prácticamente estaba ignorándolos.

-Pero usted hace estas cosas, se supone que se ha enfrentado a peores situaciones que esta- se estaban impacientando, mientras más tardaran, menos tiempo tenían para poder recuperar a Ginny.

-Oh, por favor, si todo esto fuera real yo ya estaría muerto- muerto lo querían en ese momento, ¿Lo decía en serio?

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - Ron estaba muy perdido, más centrado en la urgencia de recuperar a su hermana.

-No puede ser, todo lo que está en sus libros ¡Son mentiras! Usted no ha hecho nada de eso, ¡solo es un cobarde mentiroso! - hasta aquí llegaba su paciencia, Lockhart seguía ignorándolos y les daba la espalda, así que aprovechando su descuento los dos sacaron sus caritas y le apuntaron con estas.

-Seré cobarde, pero nunca nadie ha logrado desmentirme- si seguía perdiendo el tiempo no podría escapar de la escuela -aunque algo en lo que siempre he sido bueno es en los encantamientos desmemorizantes, así nadie ha logrado descubrirme- tomó la varita de su manga -y creo que tendré que usarlo en ustedes- se dio vuelta rápidamente apuntando con su varita a sus alumnos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que él estaba siendo apuntado por dos.

-Baje su varita, profesor- Harry ya no estaba para juegos, necesitaba ir a la cámara de los secretos a como diera lugar -Usted irá con nosotros, nos ayudará a buscar la cámara y a Ginny- hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de su convicción.

Lockhart guardó su varita y asintió. Harry tenía una idea de cómo descubrir la entrada de la cámara de los secretos. Le dijo a Ron que fueran a los baños del tercer piso, en donde estaba Myrtle. Ella había sido asesinada hace cincuenta años por el monstruo, tal vez había visto algo antes de morir.

Cuando los tres entraron al baño, no fue difícil encontrarla, estaba llorando en su cubículo de siempre.

-Myrtle- le daban escalofríos cada vez que la fantasma volteaba a verlo, a pesar de ser traslúcida podía notar el brillo en sus ojos siempre que lo veía a él.

-Hola Harry- definitivamente estaba contenta de verlo - ¿qué te trae por aquí? -estaba ignorando completamente a los otros dos.

-Disculpa Myrtle, quería saber si podrías decirme cómo moriste - tal vez eso podría ayudar.

-Bueno, fue justo aquí, en este cubículo. Yo estaba llorando desconsolada porque, en clase de pociones, mi caldero explotó a pesar de yo seguir las indicaciones del libro, todos los Slytherins comenzaron a reírse de mi - en este punto Myrtle había comenzado a llorar de nuevo -Me dio tanta vergüenza, salí corriendo del salón, y me vine a esconder aquí, a este bajo, no paso mucho tiempo para que uno de mis compañeros viniera a tratar de ayudarme, fue muy amable, trató de hacer que regresara a la clase, pero yo estaba muy molesta así que le grite que no- había pasado de estar triste a enojada en menos de un minuto, era impresionante lo volátil que podía ser -pero él comenzó a hacer sonidos chistosos, creí que estaba burlándose más de mi así que salí del baño para decirle ¡Que se fuera!- gritó justo en la cara de Harry - y luego solo morí.

-Pero... ¿No viste nada?, ¿quién era? o ¿algo? -no podía ser solo eso, tenía que haber algo más.

-Lo último que recuerdo es el reflejo de unos ojos amarillos en aquel lavabo- señaló a él círculo de lavabos en medio del banco.

Harry se acercó a verlo, cuando volteó a ver la llave, se dio cuenta de que esté tenía grabado una serpiente por un costado.

-Aquí es Ron, está es la entrada a la cámara- increíble, la había encontrado, estaba más cerca de poder encontrar a Ginny.

-Di algo Harry, algo en pársel, tiene sentido que solo puedas acceder al hablar en pársel- su amigo tenía razón.

-Abre por favor- esperaba que eso funcionará, no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

Por suerte eso fue suficiente para que la entrada a la cámara se revelará, los lavabos comenzaría a separarse, revelando un pozo que parecía no tener fondo.

-Usted primero- Ron empujó al profesor con la mano para que se acercará a la entrada.

-Están seguros de que...- antes de que pudiera continuar, el pelirrojo lo volvió empujar para que cayera por el pozo.

El maestro de DCAO perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el pozo, su grito se escuchó por unos segundos antes de que se escuchara su aterrizaje.

>>Está asqueroso aquí abajo- bien, no murió en la caída, seguían ellos.

-Los dos juntos- Harry asintió y los dos amigos se acercaron a la orilla del pozo, dudaron un momento, pero al final saltaron.

A pesar de lo que creía, no era un pozo, más bien parecía una resbaladilla, era más corta de lo que parecía, visto desde el baño, tal vez era un efecto mágico. 

Antes de lo que pensó aterrizó en un suelo lleno de huesos de roedores. Eso no evitó que se pudiera en alerta tan solo llegar, pues apuntó con su varita a al profesor.

-No podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo aquí y recuerden, cualquier señal de movimiento cierren los ojos.

Decidió seguir el camino de uno de los túneles que estaban alrededor de ellos, dobló a la izquierda, entrando en una especie de caverna y lo que encontró era impresionante, era la piel que mudó el basilisco y era enorme.

-¡Madre santa! Esa piel es enorme, deben de ser más de 20 metros.

Ni bien el pelirrojo terminó la frase, Lockhart se desmayó y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-No puedes hablar en serio, vamos Ron ayúdame a levantarlo- dijo mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo.

Dio unos pasos hacia ellos, ya estaba prácticamente al lado de su amigo cuando en un movimiento repentino el profesor de defensa le quitó la varita de la mano al Weasley, se levantó y los apuntó a los dos con ella.

-Aquí termina el juego, muchachos- apuntaba de uno a otro mientras hablaba -El mundo me creerá cuando les diga que llegué tarde a salvar a la niña, que ustedes perdieron la cordura al ver su cuerpo despedazado- giró lentamente hacia el de lentes.- Primero usted señor Potter, despídase de sus recuerdos ¡Obliviate!

Al lanzar el hechizo, la varita rota de Ron brilló de manera intensa y en lugar de darle a Harry, rebotó dándole de lleno a Lockhart, lanzándolo contra la pared haciendo retumbar todo el lugar. De las paredes y el techo de la caverna comenzaron a caer piedras, provocando que se bloqueará la entrada del lugar.

-¿Estás bien compañero?- preguntó después de que se calmara todo.

Asintió con la cabeza demostrando que no le había pasado nada. Buscó al maestro con la mirada y lo encontró tirado en el suelo a unos metros. Se acercaron a él y se dieron cuenta de que ahora sí estaba inconsciente.

-Diablos, ¿qué hacemos con él? No lo podemos dejar ahí.

-¿Y por qué no? Trató de borrarnos la memoria- Harry le dio un golpe en el brazo- ¡Está bien! Lo arrastraré- se inclinó, tomó su varita y agarró a Lockhart por debajo de los brazos -mientras tú dime hacia dónde ir.

-De acuerdo.

Se dio la vuelta para poder ver qué más había en el lugar, un poco más adelante divisó un gran círculo con siete serpientes que lucía como una puerta, fue a ella y le habló.

-Déjame entrar por favor.

Las serpientes se encogieron una por una, dándole paso a una serpiente más que se deslizaba por el borde, al terminar de recorrer la circunferencia de la puerta, esta se abrió frente al Gryffindor.

-¡Ron! Encontré una puerta, ¡Vamos! Te ayudo a hablarlo.

Entre los dos arrastraron al inconsciente profesor de defensa por la puerta. Cuando lograron poner el cuerpo del otro lado de la entrada, por fin pudieron ver lo que se encontraba delante de ellos.  
La cámara de los secretos lucia inmensa, sombrío y muy húmeda, con un amplio pasillo en medio, enfilado con estatuas de cabezas de serpientes, al fondo podía verse una escultura enorme de la cara de Salazar Slytherin. Cuando alzaron la vista hasta el final del pasillo pudieron divisar un cuerpo tendido en el piso justo en frente de la figura de Salazar.

-¡Ginny!- gritaron los dos, corriendo por el pasillo de la cámara dejando a Lockhart olvidado junto a la entrada.

Al llegar al lado de la hermana de Ron se sentaron junto a ella, intentaron tomar su pulso, pero con solo tocarla se dieron cuenta de que la piel de ella estaba fría como el hielo, intentaron hablarle para que reaccionara pero no respondía a nada, parecía muerta.

-Harry.

La repentina interrupción de alguien más además de ellos los asustó, haciendo que Ron sacara su varita, en cambio Harry no podía creer lo que veía, no podía ser real, debía ser una ilusión, una broma.

-¿Tom?- preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Se veía justo como en la visión que le había mostrado en el diario hace tan solo unas horas, era guapo, su piel era un poco más opaca a como la recordaba y estaba caminando hacia él.

-Hola Harry- sonrió, y qué sonrisa, era fresca, no como las vacías que le vio dedicar a Hagrid cuando lo convenció de usar la acromántula.

-¡Tom! ¿Pero cómo? Creí que solo estabas en el diario, ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?- mientras hablaba dio unos pasos para estar más cerca de Tom.

-En realidad, soy un recuerdo, estaba encerrado en el diario, pero gracias a tu magia, al tenerme tanto tiempo contigo, pude liberar una parte.

-Pero… ¿Saliste del diario? Cómo puedes…- giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo que solo se encogió de hombros al no saber qué estaba pasando -¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién trajo a Ginny? ¿Está ella…? – muerta pensó Harry, no queriendo decirlo en voz alta por temor a que fuera verdad.

-No, solo inconsciente, se desmayó cuando mande al basilisco a buscarla- volteó a verla y de paso reconoció la presencia de Ron junto a ella.

-¿A buscarla para qué? Tom, no estás respondiendo mis preguntas ¿Por qué estas usando al basilisco?

Harry ya no sabía que estaba pasando, si Dumbledore era el que estaba generando los ataques, ¿por qué Tom estaba haciendo esto? Tal vez después de todo si le había mentido.

-Mi querido Harry, yo nunca te he mentido- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, los de Tom eran de un azul casi gris, eran fríos, pero brillaban un poco al verlo a él.

Eso sorprendió al Gryffindor, Tom había leído su mente, no tenía dudas de ello.

>>Te dije que teníamos más en común de lo que creías- le sonrió de nuevo, no podía concentrarse si seguía sonriéndole así- Mande al basilisco a buscarla para traerte a ti. Veras Harry, ella y yo tratamos por meses hacer que vinieras a la cámara de los secretos para que yo pudiera por fin reunirme contigo, pero de alguna manera Dumbledore se enteró del diario, así que para no pone en riesgo todo nuestro esfuerzo, se deshizo del diario en el baño de niñas del tercer piso. Afortunadamente lo encontraste tú, a quién más estaba ansioso de conocer.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué querrías conocerme a mi?

-Quería conocerte, y eso hice, pero no como esperaba, durante estos últimos meses hemos hablado todos los días, me conoces, te conozco, a pesar de ser un recuerdo, no puedo evitar sentirme más vivo de lo que alguna vez he logrado sentir. Te mostré lo que había pasado hace cincuenta años cuando abrí por primera vez la cámara de los secretos, para que el loco de Dumbledore no pudiera aprovecharse de ti, pero ese maldito decidió culparte más pronto de lo que creí, así que traje a Ginny para poder llamar tu atención.

Harry no sabía que decir, él también le había tomado cariño a Tom, después de todo, hablar tanto como lo hicieron ellos durante tanto tiempo tenía que significar algo. Pero eso no era lo que lo ponía nervioso, algo no encajaba en lo que le estaba diciendo, faltaba algo.

-¡Eres el heredero de Slytherin! Pero eso es lo que no entiendo Tom, ¿Por qué Dumbledore está en contra mía? Igual que tú, yo no tuve nada que ver con los ataques en ningún momento, para solucionar esto yo no estoy dispuesto a culpar a alguien más por cosas que no hice.

-Como te había dicho antes Harry, para mí, el fin justifica los medios y necesitaba a Hagrid para eso, que lo hayan expulsado fue un daño colateral. No te lo dije antes, pero yo si fui responsable de uno de los ataques hace cincuenta años- el Gryffindor sintió como algo se hundía en su estómago, por favor que solo fuera una broma, aunque sabía que Tom nunca bromeaba –Con Dumbledore vigilándome todo el tiempo, no podría acceder libremente a la cámara y yo sabía que no viviría para siempre, Myrtle fue un accidente conveniente, estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento perfecto- soltó una risita al recordarlo –Realizar el ritual para poder guardar un pedazo de mi en el diario fue lo más fácil, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando el viejo director no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

En este momento Harry y Ron no sabían qué decir, estaban delante de un asesino, pero a la vez estaba cuidando a Harry y lo había salvado de ser expulsado. Harry no sabía que decir, ¿estaba algo mal con él por no sentirse tan asustado por lo que le había dicho? Incluso se sentía hasta cierto punto halagado.

-Solo estas dando vueltas Tom, sigues sin contestarme, ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Con el tiempo he cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas, ahora lo que me importaba eras tú, desde la primera vez que te vi, ¿Cómo fue posible que un bebé sin ningún poder mágico extraordinario, pudo vencer al mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos? Después de años encontré la respuesta- acercó sus manos lentamente a las de Harry y tomó su varita. 

Con varita en mano, escribió en el aire letra por letra si nombre completo “Tom Marvolo Riddle” en fuego, asegurándose de que los dos Gryffindor estaban prestando atención, disolvió su nombre dejando que se formara el anagrama con el que había aterrorizado a miles, “Lord Voldemort”.

El grito de sorpresa por parte de Ron ayudó a Harry a reaccionar, quitándole su varita a Tom y apuntándole con ella, mientras su amigo intentaba cubrir el cuerpo de su hermana mientras apuntaba también.

-Tú, eres Voldemort, tú mataste a mis padres, no eres diferente a Dumbledore en esto, me quieres muerto igual que él- Harry estaba enojado, había confiado en él, le había contado hasta su más profundo secreto, creía que lo conocía y ahora no sabía qué creer.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad- La expresión en el rostro del Slytherin demostraba verdadera angustia -sí me conoces, sé que lo sientes, que me conoces, no puedes enojarte conmigo realmente y ahora sé por qué- conforme hablaba, se iba relajando poco a poco y bajaba su varita –Accidentalmente, el día en que asesine a tus padres realice un ritual parecido al que hice cuando hice el diario, la maldición que lancé rebotó en las únicas tres personas que estaban en tu habitación, una parte de mi murió junto a tu madre en ese momento, pero una pequeña parte de mi alma, que se desprendió en el último momento, se aferró a lo único vivo que quedaba- a pesar de estar hablando de cómo murió, la mirada de adoración que le dedicaba al niño que vivió lo tenía hipnotizado -y ese fuiste tú Harry, una parte de mi alma vive en ti, uniéndonos, haciéndonos una parte de un todo.

A Harry le costaba respirar, el que Dumbledore lo odiara, que pueda hablar pársel, que haya confiado en Tom a pesar de que solo era un diario, como se sentía en estos momentos estando cerca de él. Realmente quería creerle, confiar en Tom, apoyarse en él y poder disfrutar de su compañía. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Ron lo jaló del brazo, alejándolo un poco del que, ahora sabían, era Voldemort.

-¿Es cierto lo que está diciendo? Harry, te seguiré en lo que decidas, pero quiero estar seguro de que estas consiente de lo que eso significa- sabía que Ron lo estaba diciendo en serio, confiaba en él.

Significaba que sus vidas no serían las mismas una vez salieran de la cámara, no podrían confiar en Dumbledore y en cualquiera que estuviera de su lado.

-Yo si le creo Ron- eso fue suficiente para que su amigo se relajara y lo soltara del brazo, asintiendo de acuerdo con él.

-¿Y ese quién es?- la pregunta los desconcertó a ambos, pero al seguir la mirada de Tom, vieron al profesor Lockhart parado a unos pasos de distancia de ellos.

-¡Hola! Bonito lugar, ¿viven aquí?- decía y se acercaba con cada palabra.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- Harry lanzó el hechizo y le dio al profesor justo unos pasos antes de llegar hasta Ginny.

El cuerpo de Lockhart cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, muy cerca de Ron.

-Cómo es posible que se siga levantando después de tantos golpes- el pelirrojo estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando escuchó a su hermana quejarse. –¡Ginny!- su amigo se puso al lado para poder comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

-Por Merlín, me alegro de que estés bien- dijo cuando la pelirroja comenzó a sentarse en el piso.

-Me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué pasó?- se tomó de la frente tratando de entender en dónde estaba.

Tom dejó de escuchar a los Gryffindor, pues cuando Harry se había hincado en el piso, el diario se había salido de su túnica. Se inclinó para recogerlo, lo sostuvo en su mano unos momentos, ojeando sus blancas páginas. Vio de reojo a Harry que aun estaba muy concentrado tratando de explicarle a la Weasley todo lo que había pasado. Bien, nadie lo estaba viendo, eso quería decir que tenía vía libre para poder aprovechar el desarrollado cuerpo para poder extraer la fuerza vital de su cuerpo y así volverse corpóreo y no solo un Recuerdo.

Con el diario en mano se acercó a Lockhart y le puso su diario en el pecho. La sensación de estar reviviendo era muy extraño, como un hormigueo en toda su piel. Volteo a ver a los demás que seguían hablando sobre cómo habían llegado ahí. Se encaminó hacia ellos para no llamar la atención al inconsciente, solo necesitaba unos minutos y seria libre del diario.

-Tal vez podamos convencerlos de la verdad, se desmemorizó solo gracias a mi varita.

-Eso no te servirá, seguirán creyendo que los ataques fueron provocados por Harry- se paró a un costado de Harry, lo más cerca que pudo en esa posición. –Solo les queda tener una historia creíble.

-Creo tener una idea, Tom, ¿podrías darme un colmillo de basilisco?- con curiosidad, el mencionado se dirigió a una pequeña fuente que estaba en frente de la estatua, busco un poco con la vista hasta que lo vio, un pequeño colmillo de basilisco del tamaño de su mano, ni bien lo sostuvo se lo pasó Harry. –Bien, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pretender que se lo encajo a Lockhart y…- Cuando quiso encontrar al profesor este ya no estaba, ¿acaso esas eran solo sus ropas en el suelo? –Tom, ¿y el profesor?

-Bueno Harry, podría decirse que, para volver a ser yo en mi forma completa y no solo un recuerdo, tenía que absorber la fuerza vital de una persona, no estaba dentro de mis planes, pero ahora que te conocí, me niego a estar solo atado al diario y depender de el para poder vivir.

No sabía que decir, lo que le había hecho a Lockhart, ¿que era exactamente? ¿Estaba muerto? Genial, estaba unido a un asesino, tal vez debió pensar en eso cuando le dijo sobre cómo había logrado hacer el diario, pero no esperaba que lo volviera a hacer, tan pronto y sin siquiera un aviso. Debía sentirse mal por eso, pero no podía, algo le impedía sentirse mal por el profesor, sentía que esa capacidad estaba adormecida en lo más profundo de su mente, tal vez Tom estaba influyendo en el de alguna forma.

-Bueno, al menos será recordado por los demás como un héroe.

-¡Eso es! Ron eres un genio- la cara de confusión de su amigo no se la quitaba nadie. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Tom. –No creo que este bien lo que hiciste, pero por alguna razón nos da una forma de librarnos de Dumbledore por ahora- el Slytherin solo sonrió con suficiencia. –Nos tenemos que ir antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Yo no puedo irme aún, a pesar de tener un cuerpo físico ahora, estoy débil, me tendré que quedar en las habitaciones de Salazar por un tiempo- agarro la mano de Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano, importándole poco que el Gryffindor estuviera un poco sucio.

-Prometo volver cuando pueda- la voz le tembló un poco al hablar, al igual que su cuerpo cuando sintió el beso. –Gracias Tom, por ayudarme.

-Gracias a ti, mi lindo Harry, por enseñarme a sentir- lo último lo dijo en apenas un susurro, no quería que los demás escucharan lo que solo merecía ser escuchado por si otra mitad.

En el camino de vuelta, Tom, que se había quedado la varita de Lockhart, quito las rocas que tapaban la entrada y los ayudo a subir hasta el Baño del tercer piso.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron encontrados, Comenzaron a explicar todo lo que había pasado, como gracias a Hermione habían descubierto que la bestia que habitaba la cámara era un basilisco, que ayudaron al famoso profesor de defensa a entrar al lugar para deshacerse de la bestia, como encontraron a Ginny dentro, desmayada, y que gracias a eso se distrajeron y ya era tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de que el basilisco había aparecido, Narraron como Lockhart valientemente luchó contra el monstruo, defendiéndolos para que nada los lastimara, lamentablemente, cuando logró asesinar al basilisco, un colmillo logro enterrarse en su brazo, inyectando su veneno, matándolo lentamente. Lo único que pudieron traer con ellos fue el colmillo de basilisco que se enterró en el brazo del profesor.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días, varios interrogatorios y constante vigilancia para que por fin dejaran solo a Harry, logró dejar de ser sospechoso gracias a que su amigo Ron y Ginny también fueron “testigos” de lo que ocurrió en la cámara. El director no quiso hablar con él en ningún momento y se alegraba por eso, no creía poder contener su asco por el hombre.

La noche en que por fin lo dejaron sin vigilancia, logro salirse de la sala común con su capa de invisibilidad, para dirigirse al baño de niñas del tercer piso.

Entró a la cámara sin que nadie lo siguiera, estaba muy nervioso, esos días tuvo tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, quería confiar en Tom, tal vez sus métodos no eran los mejores, pero no era el único que los usaba, confiar el él era mucho mejor que estar con Dumbledore, de eso no tenía dudas. Lo que lo ponía nervioso, era esa capacidad que tenía Tom de distraerlo, su estómago se hacía nudos de tan solo recordar su sonrisa, ¿lo que sentía era normal? Esperaba que sí, le gustaba.

Camino por el pasillo de serpientes, para girar un poco a la izquierda y dirigirse a donde Tom le había dicho en donde eran las habitaciones de Salazar. Llegó a una puerta de madera oscura, tallada con serpientes que parecían moverse cada cierto tiempo, tocó tres veces y esperó. Tom no tardó en abrir la puerta, y ahora no recordaba por qué había tardado tanto en regresar con él, era hermoso, desde que se había vuelto humano había dejado de lucir como una sombra.

-Bienvenido Harry- sonreía relajado, se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Las habitaciones de Salazar eran amplias, al fondo podía ver una estantería llena de libros que abarcaba toda la paren, al lado de esta se encontraba una sala de tres sillones en cuero negro, uno largo y dos individuales, estaban ubicados en frente de una gran chimenea que tenía el fuego encendido, sobre la chimenea había un tapiz con serpientes que, podía notar, se movían. Al lado de la puerta había otras dos estanterías al lado derecho, también llegas de libros y uno que otro objeto mágico, del lado izquierdo habían dos puertas, suponía que una era la habitación y la otra el baño.

-Gracias Tom- se aclaró la garganta un poco, algo le decía que su voz le fallaría en cualquier momento.

Caminó a los sillones y decidió sentarse en el sillón largo, en una esquina. Vio a Tom dirigirse al otro extremo de este, dejando un espacio considerable entre los dos, algo en eso incomodaba a Harry, lo quería más cerca, pero que pasaba si Tom no quería estar junto a él.

-Creí que habías cambiado de opinión, tardaste un poco en regresar- Su todo era acusador, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si era por su pequeño Harry.

-Lo sé, lo siento Tom, a pesar de que me creyeron desde el principio, el director no me dejo sin vigilancia durante unos días, solo hasta hoy pude escaparme para poder venir a verte- en ningún momento volteó a ver a Tom, sabía que no podría hilar frases coherentes si veía esos increíbles ojos azules.

-Algo así me imaginaba, después de todo, estoy completamente seguro de que querías verme tanto como lo quería yo- no queriendo retrasar lo inevitable, se acercó un poco a su chico de ojos verdes, no demasiado, quería que él lo hiciera por voluntad propia.

El que dijera que lo quería ver lo relajo un poco, levantó la mirada de sus manos unidas en su regazo y vio a Tom, era injusto, estaba tan lejos de él.

-Yo… Yo quería preguntarte algo Tom- se armó un poco de su valentía Gryffindor y se movió hasta la mitad del sillón, quedando más cerca de él, haciéndolo sentir más ansioso, pero más cómodo también. –Tu, eres Voldemort, se supone que quieras asesinarme, que me odias, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápido?- pasó su mano por su cabello, desordenandolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno eso es fácil, creí haberlo dicho ya- Se inclinó un poco hacia Harry para que pudiera escucharlo bien. –Fuiste tú, total y completamente tú- el susurro tan cerca de su oreja hizo que le recorrieran escalofríos por la columna poniéndole los vellos de punta dejando salir una exhalación de sorpresa. –Fuiste tú, contándome tus miedos e inseguridades en las noches, cada vez que estabas feliz, triste, enojado, o incluso cualquier cosa que se te cruzaba por la cabeza, me lo contabas, pedias mi opinión, me decías cuan feliz estabas de tenerme, de poder contarme lo que a los demás no pensarías en contarles- deslizó sus dedos por el brazo de Harry, tratando de transmitir la emoción que le causaba. –Todo eso y más me haz mostrado Harry, me hiciste sentir querido, necesitado, nunca había sentido nada igual- Suspiró con satisfacción al recordar todos esos sentimientos nuevos que había experimentado. –Y todo eso me lo enseñaste tú, me enseñaste a querer, a necesitar, me enseñaste a sentir Harry.

Se sentía sobrepasado, ¿Él? ¿Él había generado todo eso en una persona? No, no una persona, en Voldemort, en su igual. Podía sentir la emoción emanando de su cuerpo, el también lo quería, lo necesitaba, creía que con solo tener el diario bastaba, pero no, tenerlo en persona era mucho mejor, entendía la necesidad que tenía de querer estar más cerca de él, los dos estaban ansiosos.

-Tú también Tom- recorrió todo el espacio que faltaba para poder estar pegado a su costado y volteo su torso para poder verlo a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos. –Me enseñaste a apoyarme en ti, a confiar, algo con lo que he tenido cuidado toda mi vida y que tú te ganaste ni bien entraste a mi vida- escondió su rostro, en el pecho de Tom, se sentía avergonzado, tal vez era pronto, muchos dirían que era pequeño, que no sabía distinguir entre amar y querer, pero él estaba seguro, que importaba qué edad tuviera si sabía que cuando creciera seguiría sintiendo lo mismo.

-Oh Harry- tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, deslizando sus dedos por sus mejillas, era hermoso, con ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda abiertos de par en par, piel suave y labios rosas. –No tienes por qué sentir pena, los dos estamos experimentando nuevos sentimientos y que mejor que poder ser sinceros para poder aprender uno del otro- su voz era apenas un susurro, no quería asustarlo, quería que se sintiera cómodo, seguro y sería sincero con él. –Creo que te quiero Harry.

Lo dijo tan bajito que el de lentes pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando, pero la sinceridad marcada en los brillantes ojos de Tom le decían que había escuchado bien, sentía que podía explotar de la felicidad.

-Yo también, creo que te quiero, mucho.

Estaba tan feliz, nunca en su vida imaginó llegar a experimentar tanta felicidad y amor por alguien, creía que pasaría el resto de su vida solo, lleno de odio y rencor, pero ahí tenía a su Harry, literalmente entre sus manos, solo tenía que acercarse un poco más, solo un poco y se sentiría completo por fin. Así que lo hizo, se acercó lentamente a Harry, dándole tiempo al pequeño para que pudiera evitar el avance si no era lo que quería, pero al ver que no se movía decidió avanzar todo el camino y por fin.

Lo besó.

Solo un pequeño roce, labios contra labios, que los hizo sentir en las nubes.

Cuando se separó, pudo ver a Harry con los ojos cerrados y la piel sonrojada, cuando abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ahí, justo ahí, es donde tenía que estar.

________________

El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts este año parecía eterno en comparación a los años anteriores. Tal vez eran las ansias, ¿o era miedo?, que sentía hasta las entrañas al saber que pronto llegaría al colegio y lo vería de nuevo.

Harry no sabía qué pensar, o que sentir sobre lo que había pasado, de lo que se había enterado. Todo su mundo cambió desde que encontró el diario de Tom Riddle el año pasado. Platicar con él, desahogarse, contarse sus secretos, sus dudas, conocerse. Nunca se había sentido así por alguien, no creía que se pudiera llegar a ser tan cercano a alguien a quien ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera o fuera real. Pero Harry sabía que, si era real, lo había visto, lo había sentido.

Los recuerdos de su segundo año fueron interrumpidos por Hermione entrando a la cabina, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de él.

-Entonces Harry, cómo celebramos tu cumpleaños este año- colocó los dulces en medio de los dos y trató de hablar bajo pues no quería despertar a ninguno de los dos que estaban ahí dormidos.

-Hermione, ya habíamos hablado de esto- siempre se incomodaba cuando su amiga sacaba el tema -no es necesario, con sus cartas me basta- había estado tratando de convencerlo de festejar su cumpleaños durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en el tren, no se daba por vencida con nada, era terca.

-Ay por favor Harry, entiendo que no lo quieras celebrar con nosotros, pero ¿y Tom? Si lo celebrarás con él, ¿verdad?- después de que despetrificaron a los alumnos que habían sido "atacados" durante el año escolar, Ron y él decidieron contarle todo lo que sabían a su amiga, al principio no le gustó la idea e incluso estaba enojada con ellos por haber hecho tales estupideces y confiar en alguien como Voldemort.

A pesar del enfado inicial e incluso el miedo, aceptó que tal vez era mucho mejor opción estar del lado de Tom y no del lado de Dumbledore. Eso y que el cariño que demostró por Harry le dió la confianza a Hermione de que estaría más seguro con Tom que con cualquier otra persona. No importa que Tom no lo admita, ella sabía que Tom cuidaría a Harry.

La mención de pasar su cumpleaños con el Slytherin, le trajo de nuevo esa sensación de ansiedad en su estómago.

-No ha mencionado nada en el diario durante las vacaciones, solo me felicitó y con eso me basta Hermione, no quiero una fiesta- tan solo decir algo sobre una fiesta la sabelotodo estuvo a punto de replicar -'Mione te lo pido por favor, con salir de casa de mis tíos y volver a verlos es suficiente- con ese argumento la Gryffindor suspiro y dejó el tema por la paz.

-Bien, hablando de eso, no me puedo creer que hayas inflado por accidente a la hermana de tu tío- el tono de reproche siempre presente en sus comentarios.

-No es como que no lo mereciera, esa mujer es el demonio, no dejaba de hablar mal de mis padres- aún estaba molesto por lo que había dicho esa asquerosa señora -admito que no fue completamente un accidente, realmente quería mandarla a volar- no se arrepentía de nada, se lo había buscado.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado Harry, al menos hasta que Tom se recupere por completo y pueda salir de Hogwarts sin problemas- Hermione mantenía su voz baja para no despertar al profesor que estaba dormido, no les convenía que se enteraran que Voldemort estaba dentro del colegio.

-No pude evitarlo- recordarlo lo ponía incómodo, paso la mano por su desordenado cabello, estaba nervioso -Cuando le conté a Tom me regañó por más de media hora, no sabía que podía escribir tan rápido- tembló un poco, sentía un poco de frío. Sabía que estuvo a punto de ser expulsado, de eso sí se arrepentía, si eso pasaba, no podría ver a Tom.

-No te preocupes Harry, por suerte no pasó a mayores, y me calma saber que Tom ya te ha dado un sermón- se arregló un poco el suéter que traía puesto. –Comenzó a hacer mucho frío, ¿Habrá pasado algo?

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando el tren paró en seco y se apagaron las luces. El profesor y Ron despertaron por el repentino movimiento. Harry se sentía angustiado, no sabía de donde venía esa tristeza pero solo le daban deseos de ver a Tom, no quería seguir en ese lugar. Antes de decir nada el maestro se levantó del asiento y salió de la cabina con un rápido y preocupado “quédense aquí”. Pasando un rato, el tren empezó a moverse de nuevo pero el profesor no regresó a la cabina, así que lo dejaron pasar.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se enteraron que lo que había pasado en el tren había sido un ataque de dementores, tal vez esa noche le preguntaría a Tom que eran y por qué asustaban tanto a las personas. Después del discurso del director que no se molestó en escuchar, todos fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Ni bien se dio cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos, saco su capa de invisibilidad y se dispuso a ir con Tom. No sabía que esperar, Tom estaba molesto por el incidente de la vieja gorda, esperaba poder contentarlo, tal vez unos besos lo pondrían contento.

Al llegar a la puerta de las habitaciones te Tom en la cámara, tocó tres veces como acostumbraba, y no pasó mucho para que Tom abriera la puerta.

-Tú maldito inconcien-.no pudo terminar de hablar, pues de pronto tenía a un Gryffindor colgado del cuello.

-¡Tom!- no pudo evitarlo, estaba tan contento de verlo, hablar con él por el diario era genial pero tenerlo de nuevo con él era maravilloso.

Soltando un suspiro se dio por vencido, él también lo había extrañado, lo envolvió en un estrecho abrazo, no queriendo que se fuera de nuevo. Cuando Harry se separó un poco pudo ver el rostro crecido de si amado Harry, ahora tenía trece años, creció mucho en el verano que no estuvo en Hogwarts, se había cortado el cabello, pero definitivamente era su Harry.

-No vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa Harry Potter, o me veré en la obligación de encerrarte y no volver a dejarte salir nunca, para que nadie te separe de mi.

-Por favor Tom, como si alguien pudiera alguna vez separarme de tu lado, después de todo, sin mi, ¿qué harías tú?- conforme hablaba se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de Tom, lo estaba esperando con ansias.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones, no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría.

Acortó la distancia entre los dos, tomando los labios de Harry después de tanto tiempo, sintió como su estómago se hacía nudos por la emoción de tenerlo de nuevo con él. Harry se sentía extasiado, lo había extrañado tanto. Pero ya no más, se quedaría con Tom para siempre, nadie podría evitarlo, y si alguien se atrevía a intentarlo, mejor que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aqui, espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Gracias al grupo de El lado Oscuro de la Fama por hacer un evento tan bonito, y gracias tambien a Latil, Sam y Draky por darme ánimos.
> 
> Y por supuesto gracias a mi amiga Isa por betearme en menos de 3 horas lo mejor que pudo <3


End file.
